Transylvania University
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is something different. I wrote this over a year ago, when I was bored. This was actually going to be my first cross over Twilight/ HP fiction, but I never posted it then. I had posted others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters from Twilight, or Harry Potter, and I don't plan to either. I am just writing this for fun, so please enjoy, and don't take it too seriously.**

 **Summary: Alice, and Jasper never dated, neither did Edward, and Belle. This is a romance, takes place after the war at Hogwarts.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter One**

I stood in front of the large palace looking building, trying to take everything in slowly (well vampire speed slowly.) This was the first time I actually been far from home, ever since Alice, and I been with the Cullen's, and the only reason I was even here now was because Carlisle told me that this was a great honor. You see, I have some type of magic, which apparently was in me before I was even bitten, and since I was born a long time ago, it would had been looked as to being a ticket to a nut house (no offense Alice), or maybe even burned at the stake.

Well here I was, in Romania, Transylvania where the largest university of magic was located. I laughed as I recalled reading Dracula, and thought of the irony of me, a vampire going to school where a fictional vampire was said to haunt. I was able to feel the magic all around me, as I continued to stand looking up at the doors to my home for the next seven years.

"Excuse me, sir," Came a soft British voice, from about fifty feet behind me, "Do you know where the, Athena Dormitory is located?"

People were probably ignoring her, because I couldn't hear responses to her question, That, or people here were just really fucking rude, I turned towards her when I felt her coming closer, noticing that people in fact were just being rude.

"Thanks a lot, bloody prat," She said in a little more then a whisper, before stopping in front of me. I froze. She was beautiful, caramel eyes, and beautiful golden curls, which framed her heart shaped face. Her smell was intoxicating, with a mixture of honey, and strawberries. I had to stop breathing, afraid I might do something regrettable. Her eyes widened, realizing the situation, "Oh I am sorry, how could I be so careless," she waved her hand over her head, as she mumbled something before addressing me again, "Sorry, you shouldn't be tempted anymore," She reached out her hand with a smile, "I'm Hermione Granger."

I slowly released my breath, immediately realizing her scent wasn't nearly as strong, I took her hand smiling, "Pleasure to meet you, Darlin', I am Jasper Whitlock." I had almost said Hale, but I had discussed with Carlisle, that I had wanted to use my birth name. I mean it's been years since I was a Whitlock, and wasn't really afraid of anyone finding me.

She blushed, as she locked her eyes with mine, before releasing my hand, "Nice to meet someone, who actually has the courtesy to not ignore me," she broke the eye contact, by holding up a parchment, and reading it, "I am suppose to move to, Athena Dormitory, have you seen it?"

"Actually, I think it's actually a floor, in the Humphrey Building, not a building," I spun her gently around, to the building in front of me, that had a list of all the different floor names on a long list.

Her cheeks turned another shade of pink, which I realized I liked on her, before she looked to where I was, "I guess it's time to meet my roommate, wish they-"

They're was a loud bang, and before I could even think, I had the young woman tucked in my arms on the ground in a protective hold. I looked up towards the window, where the sound had come from, and saw a couple of guys staring down, at what appeared to be a speaker.

"Sorry Dude! You two alright?!" One of them shouted, as his friend waved a stick causing the once blown up speakers, to return back up through there window, in one piece.

"Yeah," I forced, as I glared up at the idiots, before looking down at the girl in my arms.

She looked up at me, and smirked, "They have charms, that prevent anyone to use modern technology, that would be why the idiots speaker blew up," she gently shoved me off of her, before standing up.

If I could blush, I probably would had at this point, I smiled at her as I picked up the belongings she dropped at a human pace, "There's a lot I have to learn."

"So what floor are you on?" She asked me, as we started walking into the building.

"I am paying for a shared dorm, on the Athena floor," I answered, taking out the paper, that had the room number written, "I am in 215." I walked a couple feet, before realizing that the young woman, had stopped walking beside me, "Are you alright?"

She held out the piece of paper, which contained her own room number, "Guess we're roommates."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about rather they would be coed or not," I answered, I could feel her emotions, and tried to calm her, "I don't sleep, or drink human blood."

She stared at me for a moment, and then started laughing, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. You're eyes are golden, so I figured as much. I don't sleep either, so more time to study, right?"

When we entered into the dorm, I noticed a large sitting area, and two bedrooms on either side of the room. As I looked around, I noticed both rooms fully furnished, except without beds, "They forgot your bed." I pointed to the door, that had her name on the front.

"I told you, I don't sleep, and vampires are suppose to have good memories." She winked to let me know she was joking, "I am just teasing you, I am a hybrid. Part witch, and part vampire. Actually, one of the rare hybrids, who actually turn to full vampire on there eighteenth birthday. So I am now a full vampire now."

I instantly thought about my niece, Renesmee, and then looked back as her, "I didn't know there were others. Wonder if she will become a full vampire, when she's eighteen."

"Did she become a full adult, in just seven years?" My roommate asked.

"Yes, she looked like a 5 year old by the time she was five months," I answered, thinking about my niece.

"Was the mother a, Witch?" She asked again.

I just shook my head, "No, does that matter?"

"My mum wasn't either, but my great grandmother was a Squib, which is a witch without magic. I was born a witch-vampire hybrid, but aged at a human pace."

"That is very interesting, mind if I mention you in my first letter?" I asked, not wanting to talk about her, without her permission.

"I don't mind at all. There are barely any witch-vampire hybrids. As far as I know of human-vampire hybrids, there are only five others. Four of them related, and one in America."

"My niece, Renesmee," I looked towards my room, and noticed it had my furniture from my room in it. I had found each item, at different auctions, recognizing them immediately from my own home.

My roommate must had senses my confusion, "They magic the dorm rooms, to resemble our own rooms, hoping we feel more at home. She was about to say something else, before someone else entered our Dorm, "Father."

The vampire looked only twenty years old, long dark hair, and clear eyes, which I never seen on a vampire before. He looked me over, before returning his eyes back to his daughter, "You didn't tell me your roommate was a male."

"I guess they don't care, what gender we are, just pair us by compatibility." She answered waving her arm around, causing the room to glow different colors, she noticed me staring again, "I am putting up wards, unfortunately they don't have wards for fathers."

"Come Puppet, I came to take you to dinner, your roommate could accompany us, if he wishes."

'He does know I am a vampire, right?' I just shook my head, "No thank you sir, I went on a hunt before I came here."

"New magic," He looked at his daughter with a sly smile, "Should had known," he reached into his coat, and pulled out a small vile, "They sale these at the potion shop, or maybe my Puppet, can teach you to brew your own. They make it to where you could enjoy human food, and get the same nourishment as you would from blood, helps to blend in better. You only take one vile, every two weeks, but you do need to make sure you eat, otherwise it will make you sick. You will find you crave a lot of different foods, and not want blood as much."

"Jasper, if you don't like trying it, then you could not take it again," My roommate assured me, before finally looking at her father, "Ravioli, does sound good."

For some reason I trusted her, and wanted to go with her, "I'll try it." I took the vile from the other male, and quickly drank from it in one gulp, instantly tasting my mothers beef stew, with her roasted potatoes.

"When my Puppet, first gave me this vile, and talked me into drinking it I tasted Shepherds pie, with peach cobbler." He wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder, as he started walking out of the building.

She was giggling, as we came back to the dorm, after her father said his goodbyes, "Still can't believe, you ate that whole pizza. Then a plate of pasta." She tossed her bag, on top of the sofa, which was in the sitting room.

"I should bye some of that, once I learn where the magic store is," I walked into my bedroom, and placed my phone on the charger.

"Don't waist your money, it's cheaper to buy all the ingredients, then to by the bottles separately," She was now sitting in some boxers, and a tank top, with her legs sprawled out on the coffee table. "I can make the potion, or I could make you some, if you want. Just so you know, in case you notice your eyes changing colors, it's normal. That is why my fathers eyes are his natural color now, since he started the potion, so yours might change back."

She stood to her feet, and then stretched, "Well I am going to 'The Den', see you tomorrow, Roomy."

I was going to ask her, about the place she was referring to, but decided to just relax, "Alright, see you later, Roomy."

"Wait," She stopped before closing the door, and looked at me, "Do you want me to show you 'The Den'?"

"Maybe some other time," I smiled, watching as she nodded, and then was gone. Only noise, was the soft slamming of the door. Today is definitely an interesting first day...

To be continued...

 **I hope you like this story, I wrote it a while ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Alice, and Jasper never dated, neither did Edward, and Belle. This is a romance, takes place after the war at Hogwarts.**

 **Chapter 2 – A Week Later**

"I see you finally brought your roommate, Mione," A tall redhead explained, as we walked into the building, that looked like a bar. She had short spiked red hair, lightly tanned skin, with red eyes, and talked with an Irish accent, "The name is Angel, we have a charms class together."

My roommate just smiled, as she wrapped her arms around the other vampire, before turning to look at me with a smile, "Yeah, I finally got him to take a break from being home sick, and come check this place out."

Another man came over, with a clean shaven head, green eyes, and brown eyes, he stood about the same 6'3. He rested an arm around the redheads waist, and was holding a pool que, "How about Angel, and I, against you and the new magic."

I groaned at the given name, since everyone at the university here, seemed to know that I was new to this world. I forced a smiled, and held out my hand, "The name is Jasper Whitlock, and your name is?"

"Patrick," The other vampire explained, taking my hand with a smile of his own, "So are we on?"

Hermione grabbed the stick from his hand, and walked over to the pool table, hit three solids into there pockets. She winked at me as I approached, and looked to her friends, "You're on, Patty."

"You know I hate that nick name," He exclaimed, as he grabbed a new stick, than looked at me, "We're stripes apparently."

That night turned out to be a lot of fun...

 **A Month Later**

"So are you, and Mione dating?" Angel asked, as we walked from our shared class, towards the cafeteria.

"What?" I stopped walking, and stared at her confused.

"You're soulmates," She answered, than smiled at me, "I can detect mates, even before they realize it themselves, I thought Mione, told you of my gift."

"I didn't know you had a gift, I am an empath," I explained, once we started walking again, "I can feel what others feel, or have them feel what I feel."

She had a knowing smirk on her face, as she focused in front of us, "I already knew that, since whenever Mione is around, I feel a little more excited than I usually do, whenever I'm next to you."

I am sure that if I was able to blush, that my cheeks would be scarlet, as I looked down at my feet, "Is it really that bad?"

"When I knew Patrick was my mate, I walked right up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He takes the potions to eat regular food, I on the other hand prefer ridding the world of scum, so go hunt a couple towns away. We may have different diets, but that doesn't change how much we love each other."

I smiled at my new friend, as she sat on a near bench, and brought out a cigarette, "Do you think Mione knows?"

"That witch is the brightest of our time, but is dense when noticing when guys check her out," Explained the redhead.

I sat beside her, and brought out a bag of Cheetos, which my mother Esme had sent to me, along with any other junk food she could think of, "She's incredible in her classes," I shared five other classes with her.

"She was the brightest witch in her time," Angel explained, taking a Cheeto from my bag, and tossing it in her mouth. She noticed me give a confused look, "I take the potion too, and still eat blood of scum, that's why my eyes remain red."

"I use to kill scum, until I met my sister Alice, and we joined my father's coven," I explained, noticing some of the students staring at me, with what appeared to be lust.

"It's gross isn't it" Came Angel's question, as she looked at the two girls, "They don't understand about mates, so they openly oggle all the hot vampire guys here, even my Patty."

"He doesn't like that nick name," I laughed, knowing she didn't care.

"Like I give a fuck, he loves me," She smiled back, as she stood to her own feet, "You should ask her to the bonfire, just don't stand to close," she teased with a wink, before walking away, "See you later Whitlock."

"Bye Angel," I called, before heading to my dorm, as I thought of the young witch.

 **An Hour Later**

"How was your class?" Came the voice I come to enjoy hearing, as I entered the dorm. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants, and had her legs bent over her body, as she did her yoga. Her brown eyes were looking towards me, with a warm smile.

I turned my attention away, and walked into my room, to toss my bag on the bed, "Everything went fine, after I caught my feather on fire."

I heard her giggle in the other room, "You're doing better, from what Angel tells me."

A smirk came across my lips, as I walked back into the sitting room, and sat on the sofa, "You talk about me?"

"And you talk about me," She gave back, as she sat up to face me, "Why does it matter?"

I rolled my eyes, as I stood back to my feet, and walked to where I store some more of my snacks, noticing my oreo's were opened, "You ate my cookies?"

"You ate my last snickers last week," She reminded, as she came up beside me, and rested her hand on my shoulder, "Plus you ate all my rocky road ice cream, and-"

"You could have whatever you want," I interrupted, smiling reassuringly at her, knowing she was right. Last week I accidentally double dosed on my potion, and ended up ten time hungrier, than I would had with just one dose. I had to got see the schools medic, and they had given me a counter potion, and a quart of donated blood.

"How is you're family enjoying the potion?" She asked, as she jumped on the counter, after taking a hold of my remaining oreos.

"Instead of going to the grocery store once a week to keep appearance with filling only one cart, they now fill three carts of food, and it only last them a week. Esme, she had bought every cook book ever writen, and my sisters are learning to cook with her. Emmett is enjoying all his steak, Rosalie, and Edward are fond of Sushi, Alice like the bake goods, and Carlisle is just happy to eat lunch with his coworkers. They all go out to each three time a week, and order more than enough food."

"I am glad it's working out for them," She wrapped her arms around my shoulder, and gave me a hug full of comfort, "I have an idea since we have a two week break coming up."

"What's your idea?" I asked, as I wrapped my arm around her waist, not wanting to leave the comforting embrace. I could smell the sweet honey scent of her perfume, mixed with her strawberry shampoo,

"You come back to England with me for the first week of vocation, and than the second week we visit your family," She pulled out of the hug, to meet my eyes.

I couldn't resist the urge, as I brought my lips to meet her, in a soft tender kiss, "Hermione." I rested my head on her shoulder, not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes, "I would like that."

She brought her hand to under my chin, and lifted my face to meet her eyes, as he lips turned up in a smile, "Why are you hiding your beautiful green eyes?"

"I am afraid you would hate me," I whispered honestly, as I cupped her cheeks in my hand.

She just smiled as she leaned in, and kissed the corner of my lips, "I could never hate you, Jasper."

I brought my hands to around her waist, and just stared into her chocolate eyes, as she looked into mine, "I am glad to hear that, darlin'."

She rested her head on my shoulder, and nuzzled into the side of my neck, "So you're coming home with me?"

"And you're coming home with me," I rested my own forehead against her neck, taking comfort in our new embrace.

Today is a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this update. Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of what else to write, hope you like it the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Time for a Break-England**

I stared at the large Victorian house, in the middle of the large field full of grapes, where there were little creatures working in sun hats collecting from the vines. There was a large red barn in the distance, where I could easily spot rolls of burrows, stacked on top of each other, "This is your house?"

"This is my fathers house," She answered, as she lead me up the trail, which lead to the guest house, "My dad has lived in the Vineyard since the 1800's in the magical community, and he rescues House Elves, from families that no longer exist, so they come here to work for him."

Her dad appeared on the porch, with the same aristocratic appearance, which he held when I first saw him, "Mr. Whitlock, Puppet, I am so glad you came to visit me, before seeing those friends of yours."

"I am not seeing them father," She walked past him, with a feeling of sorrow coming from her, which made me frown, "Harry, and Luna, they will visit me here, since the Weasley's don't want a vampire in there home."

"I never did care for that family, except for maybe George, and Fred, who come visit often," He explained, turning his attention to me, "It came to my attention, that I never gave you my name, well it's Wesley Knox."

I turned to look at my companion, "I thought your last name was Granger?"

"After my mother that was a Squib," She answered, taking a hold of my hand. "My parents couldn't stay together, mother had a life in the muggle world, while my father had his life here. They both agreed I would go by Granger, that way no one would question my father, when they didn't see him."

"Oh, I see," I walked over to a picture, where it showed a younger girl version of Hermione, on the lap of a woman she resembled. "Is this your mother?"

"Yes, that was taken when I was seven, when we were visiting father for the weekend," My companion explained, as she wrapped an arm around my waist, "She died a couple of years ago, during the wizarding war we had, you read about it in Mr. Bergins class, there was a test on the subject."

"You look just like her," I complemented, as I set the picture down, and turned to face the witch, "Beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought me in for a gentle kiss, before pulling away with a smile, "Thank you."

"So you two are together now?" Asked her father, as he leaned in the doorway.

"It happened recently father, but yes we're mates," My mate answered, not leaving my arms. She rested her head again my chest.

"You better take care of my girl, Mr. Whitlock," Warned her father, as he stared at me up, and down. "She's all I have left, and I would hate for anything to happen to her."

"I wouldn't allow any harm her way, sir," I promised, as I stared down at my mate, smiling as I held her close, "I can promise you that."

"Good answer, well I am going to get the steaks prepared, I hope you brought your appetites," Wesley explained, before turning and leaving us two alone.

I smiled as she stared up at me, and brought my lips to hers, "I meant what I said, I would die before I let harm come your way."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and rested her head back against my chest, "I feel the same way, Jazzy."

"Jazzy?" I tried not to laugh at the nickname.

She nodded, as she stepped out of our embrace, and went to sit on one of the sofa's, "You're my Jazzy."

"You could call me whatever you want, Darlin'," I like the way the name sounded coming from her, "I think I'll call you, Mia."

"I like the sound of that," She pulled my arm, so that I fell beside her, and than threw her legs over my own. "Mia, and Jazzy, I like the sound of that."

I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her closer to me, "Only I could call you, Mia."

"And only I could call you, Jazzy," She looked into my eyes, searching for assurance.

"Only you," I assured, with a smile.

 **Later That Night**

I was marveling at how calm the horses were, knowing that most vampires spooked animals, and couldn't believe that these horses weren't causing a commotion. I gently ran my fingers through the Mayor's golden lock, feeling a bit more at home, "Hey there beautiful, you're a good ol' girl aren't ya'?"

"My father raised Abigail, since she was just a baby, the same with the others," My mate explained, as she stood beside me, "Abigail is mine."

"She's reminds me of the horses, which I use to train for soldiers, before I became a vampire," I explained, as I studied the horse, and my mate.

My Mia smiled as her horse rested her head on her shoulder, and allowed her to hug her, "So what do you think of Jasper, Girl?"

The Mayer let out a huff of air, causing my mate to giggle, as she stared at me, "Yeah he's could be full of himself, but that's how most guys are."

Abigail nudged me with her nose, causing me to stand closet to her master, which I didn't mind at all.

"She likes you," Assure my mate, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned int to kiss me.

"I am glad to hear that, because I like her too," I explained, before leaning back in to return the kiss.

I loved my life.


End file.
